Getting Ready For Prom
by Mrs.Bankotosu
Summary: not too good at summary. just try it out. my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Ready For Prom**

_**This is for thoughts**_

**This is for text messages**

This is for emphases on words.

Mercedes wake up for school dear! Shouted to the sleeping child upstairs. "Mmmm, five more minutes…", yawned out Mercedes. But suddenly she realized. "Omg! I told Sango and Kagome I would be there early to talk about prom!!" Mercedes jumped right out of bed and ran towards the bathroom to ''handle things''. She came out looking for something to wear. "Hmmmm", said Mercedes as she softly chewed her bottom lip. But then she saw an outfit on her computer desk, A blue tank top and a white mini skirt. "Perfect, just what I needed!". So she slipped the outfit on and put on some blue stilettos. "Mercedes your going to be late again!" yelled her mom from downstairs. "Im coming geesh" mumbled Mercedes as she ran downstairs, almost tripping. _Damn stilettos._ "Bye mom see ya later!!" cheerfully" ,said Mercedes as she left out the front door.

*************************************************************************************

_So much for getting here early, lazily thought Mercedes._

"Mercedes there you are we been looking for your ass all morning!" yelled a furious Sango.

_Oh crap._ "Uhhhh hey Sango…hehe", nervously Mercedes said as she looked down.

"Hey Sango my behind. Where the hell have you been? Do you know how long me and Kago-.. Shoot I left Kags!" Sango said loudly.

"Well looks like you better find her before Inuyasha does. You know how flustered she gets around him", mocking said Mercedes.

"True….so very true", sighed Sango. "But. Maybe she wont get so flustered when she finds out he's asking her to prom!" gushed Sango.

_Great the talk of the next coming week from Kagome -sigh- I hope I can bare it._

"Great!" Mercedes said sarcasticly while putting on a fake smile.

Sango giggles. "I know, I know but hey we wont here it after prom is over" enthusiastically said sango

"Whatever, well ttyl going to homeroom" boredly stated Mercedes.

"Bye Mami", rudely said Sango as she walked away.

*************************************************************************************

_Ring!!!!!!_

Mercedes was in her homeroom a little after the warning bell usually she gets there when the final bell rings.

_-sigh- where is my babii_

"Right here", smoothly said sesshomaru while planting a kiss on Mercedes cheeck

"Hey Sesshy", adoringly said Mercedes as she smiled.

"You're here early today" skeptically stated Sesshomaru

"Yeah, I know but I wanted to surprise my hubby" Mercedes stated lightly

"Welllllll I am surprised to I guess my bae got her wish", cooly said Sesshomaru.

-Giggles- " I guess I did", said Mercedes

"Class we are about to start", Said Ms. Canady

Mercedes mouthed to Sesshomaru lets text. Ok was his reply. Suddenly Sesshomaru's Sidekick V3 buzzed.

**Hey Baby. Watchu wanna tlk about**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-(that's Mercedes Sig. btw)**

**Hmmmm how about me tasting your rainbow :D**

**-Loving Mercedes-**

**Lol I think you did enough of that this weekend. Don't chu think?**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

**Nope, its never enough when it comes to tasing your sweet flavor ;)**

**-Loving Mercedes-**

**Well then how about I let you get a little taste at break?**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

**Babii…..you cant be teasin me wit dat.**

**-Loving Mercedes-**

**Look up**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

Sesshomaru looked up to see his girlfriend slowly licking her lips. She winked and smiled…….

Tell me what you think this is my first story on this site. Give me what you think I should work on if you want me to continue please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!

**Oh…My…God….Mercedes wait till the bell rings imma gonna eat you alive litterally ;)**

**-Loving Mercedes-**

**Oh reallii? I would LUV to see you try :)**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

_**RING!!!!!!!!!!!**_

'_Showtime' thought Sesshomaru_

'_Fluffy your not getting off that easy a little tease never hurt anyone' evily thought Kagome. _Sesshomaru was just about to walk over to Kagome when. She ran right past him and in to the hallway and up the hall.

"Damn!", shouted Sesshomaru. 'I just haaaad to dat the track star' thought Sesshomaru as he sighed. "I refuse to give up I WILL get you before school is over today Sadie Babii" sinfully mumbled Sesshomaru as he walked to 2nd period.

******Kagome P.o.v*******

"Yes! I made it out alive. For a second I thought he was gonna chase after me, but Hey! Im not complain", energetically said Kagome. Just as Mercedes thought the coast was clear she stopped to catch her breath for about 10 mins(there school has a weird amount of time to get to each class). Until…Something grabbed her and pulled her into the Janitors closet. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FLYING HELLZ!!!" exclaimed Mercedes as she turned around. "Sorry Mercedes!" fearfully said Nick, Koga's Little brother. "You better be Fucking sorry. You just scared half of my life outta me you dumb Fuck. DAMN!" screamed a furious Mercedes. "I said fucking sorry Damn it! It you weren't so freakin paranoid we wouldn't even be in this perdicament!" yelled Nick. "I-uh I d-didn't mean it like that Nick sorry…" stated Mercedes as she looked down at the floor. "But the reason I pulled you in here was so that I c-could ask if you wanted to go to prom….wi-with me?" nervously asked Nick. "Nick, we've been over this I'm with Sesshomaru not you I will never be with you you just arent my type…Im sorry but No, and never drag me into a closet again" coldly said Mercedes as she walked out the door,leaving a sad faced Nick standing there.

'_Hmmm maybe I should take my boo up on his offer' ponderously thought Mercedes._

**Baby, meet me in the old cheersquad louge. Pweas I need to release my stress on you ;)**

_**-Taste Da Rainbow-**_

**Coming Now**

_**-Loving Mercedes-**_

So in about a good 2 minutes they both had got to the lounge. Sesshomaru knew what Mercedes wanted but he wanted her to get a dose of her own medicine.

"Whats wrong sweetie" playfully asked Sesshomaru while batting his eyelashes

"Haha…you'll see", and on that note she kissed him so passionately you would think she's been doing this for years and years. So Sesshy picked her up bridal style while still kissing her and took her into the room. He put her on the old, suedecouch. She slowly removed her clothing in a teasing manner while looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes with a lustful look he could not take. (Ok people im not to good at Lemons so you might wanna skip this till da end of the paragraph) Sesshomaru started to slowly lick and nibble on Mercedes nipples. Since they were so sensitive she let out an lustful gasp of pleasure. Sesshomaru smirked at his girlfriend. He then started to kiss his way down to her tasty Rainbow of Flavor as she would put it. He then started to lap the juices that were pouring out of it while one of his hands were tweaking her nipples. ". Sess-ho-maru!' gasped Mercedes as her boyfriend ate her like there would be no tomorrow. She knew he was just teasing her, but it damn sure was working so she said. "Baby, fuck me please" she stated in a begging manner. Sesshy did nothing but comply to this he slowly entered her flower as a humming bird. And within a few seconds he was using his demon speed to bring her to climax for they only had 5 mins till they had to be to class. Well it worked cause before you know it Mercedes was bucking her hips and squirting like a water gun. Then she sank back with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. " Oh, come on Sadie your being over dramatic

" Oh, come on Sadie your being over dramatic. It was just a simple quickie", said a laughing Sesshomaru as he put his clothes back on.

"Well it was the BEST quickie me and you have ever had dam I need to release stress like this more often", joking said Mercedes.

"I wouldn't mind, but come on the bell is about to ring in like 3 Mins", stated Sesshy

"Waaay ahead of you fluffy", boredly said Mercedes. For she was already dressed with her her redone again.

"Uhhh when in the hell did you get dressed", confusingly said Sesshomaru.

"Umm a while ago idoit" mockingly said Mercedes as she walked out the door and to her next class with was French IV.

"Wait up!!!" said Sesshomaru as he jogged after her. Since he was in Spanish IV the classes were right next to each other.

**Hey Mercedes this is your Bestie**

**_Ladii Mysterious_**

**Hey girlie wats guddie?**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

**Nun. Bankotusu aggravating me again! Lmao**

**_Ladii Mysterious_**

**Wat he do now lolz?**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

**Nun just felt like saying that lmao you know that my babii. Want to put you in a Conference chat?**

**_Ladii Mysterious_**

**Sure. I'm done with my testes anyway. I'll just start up my yahoo. Im(I don't own that)**

**-Taste Da Rainbow-**

**Okz!**

**_Ladii Mysterious_**

_**TASTE DA RAINBOW IS NOW IN THE CHATROOM WITH BANKOSTSU AND LADII MYSTERIOUS**_

**Ladii Mysterious: Babii, we need to tell her**

**Ban: tell her wat? Im lost**

**Sadie Baby: Me too don't feel bad KoKo**

**Ban Ban: Hush with that name damn it! -.-**

**Ladii Mysterious: I was talking about what we saw Kagura doing to Fluffy in Da hallway you nitwit**

**Ban Ban: oooh. Well yea Mercedes we saw pyshco bitch and Sesshomaru………**

_**Dun dun dunnnnnn. What will happen. What were they doing in the hallway. Tune in next time to find out!!!!!!**_

_**Leave reviews pleeease**_


End file.
